Les trois lunes d'argent
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: " Nous avons vécus tellement de choses ensemble, que jamais, jamais je ne vous abandonnerai! La vie peut être faite d'embûches que je les détruiraient! Pour vous, pour toi!" Ichigo part pour un long, très long voyage ou le hasard ne fait pas forcément bien les choses et ou les choses se jouent de vous! Yaoi


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sensei!

Pairing: Ichigo x Grimmjow!

Rating: Un gros M!

Genre: Fantasy, Yaoi, Romance, un peu de Angst (mais pas trop)!

**Note: En espérant que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre!**

******Attention! Je tenais à vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre une technique du manga ''Naruto'' est utilisée! Le propriétaire de Naruto est Masashi Kishimoto! Aucun, je dit bien aucun personnages de Naruto ne feras son apparition dans cette fic, j'utiliserait juste de temps en temps une ou deux techniques du manga que je trouve très classe lol! La technique est vers la fin du chapitre je vous donne deux mots pour que vous la trouviez (pas trop de spoil quand même) c'est: Parchemin et sang! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, si c'est le cas faites m'en part! Merci à vous.**

_Les trois Lunes d'argent!_

Les mains d'Ichigo étaient souples, ses doigts enlaçaient la crinière de son cheval. Il était fébrilement assis sur son dos. Ses long cheveux roux cachés dans une capuche noire qui ondulait sous le vent qui soufflait fort, le ciel noir, quelques éclairs dominant une fraction de secondes le ciel, une fine pluie tombait. L'herbe sur lequel Mugetsu, son cheval entièrement noir, marchait était couché par terre, les branches, les feuilles des arbres bougeaient dans tous les sens, le bruit du tonnerre lui faisait peur mais ils continuèrent à avancer. Il le fallait! Il était habillé d'un hakama noir d'encre, de tabi blanc et waraji noir, un yukata noir et or l'habillait aussi et un haori gris clair et rouge couvrait ses épaules reliées par une chaîne en argent. Des mitaines en cuir noir enveloppaient jusque les deuxièmes phalanges et pour terminer une immense cape noir couvrait le tout jusque ses pieds, la large capuche couvrant son visage angélique et magnifique.

Il donna un petit coup de talon sur le flanc de Mugetsu qui partit immédiatement au galop.

Ils s'étaient assez reposés, il fallait maintenant franchir les montagnes des dix étoiles de glace.

Les dix étoiles de glace, étaient les dix montagnes les plus hautes du continent, vertigineuses, dangereuses, la neige ne cessant jamais de tomber, le froid polaire. Heureusement qu'il avait équipé son cheval. Celui-ci avait ses membres postérieurs et antérieurs recouvert de soie sauvage sous du cuir qui gardait ses membres au chaud, une fourrure toute aussi noire que lui le couvrait. Il avait ôté le tapis, la selle et ainsi que les rênes, le mord, le cheval n'avait plus rien sur lui à part la fourrure, le cuir et la soie. Ichigo ne voulait pas que son fidèle compagnon tombe malade! Et avec une selle sur le dos ainsi que les sangles entourant fermement son corps il transpirerait et donc attraperait froid et donc il ne pourrait plus avancer. Son cheval était libre de tout mouvement et avait plus de liberté d'action.

_ Merde... Murmura Ichigo en talonnant son cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Des loups.

Non, une meute de loups les suivaient à la trace.

Ils étaient tombés dans leur tanière.

_ Plus vite Mu'...

Il tira sur la longue et épaisse crinière ondulée du frison vers la droite et celui-ci partit vers la droite, prenant ainsi un autre itinéraire.

_ Laissez nous... Grogna Le roux une main ferme dans la douce crinière de son compagnon et l'autre fermement encrée sur l'un des deux sabres qu'il portaient sur sa hanche gauche.

Les jappements et grognements des loups se faisaient plus rapprochés, beaucoup trop rapprochés et c'est avec un soupir qu'il souffla:

_ _Dai 2 no rotto mairu kiba gaichu_! (*deuxième sort, les milles crocs ravageur).

Une dizaine de cris de douleur venant des loups se firent entendre ainsi qu'un grondement sourd. Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'aimait pas tuer, même des animaux, même des animaux qui voulait le manger! Mais là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'ils avancent le plus vite possible.

Il le fallait!

OoOoOoO

_ Ah... C'est immonde... Hoqueta un homme aux cheveux rouges, une main devant la bouche, assis sur la selle de son cheval, se retenant de vomir en voyant le carnage devant lui.

_ C'est le _Dai 2 rotto. _Il y à un peu du reatsu de l'esclave Ichigo Kurosaki dedans. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle... puissance en lui... Parla tout haut un autre homme lui par contre au trait noble et aux longs cheveux noirs tressés. Il était étonné. Le deuxième sort était dans les trois cent premier, donc très simple et ne devant pas trop causer de dégâts, alors comment cela se faisait il que ces loups soient dans un tel état?

Renji, celui aux cheveux rouges, fronça durement les sourcils derrière son maître. Comment ça _une telle puissance?!_ Oui, Abarai était jaloux du rouquin! Malgré que ce dernier soit un esclave, il avait toujours susciter l'attention de son maître, Byakuya Kuchiki, celui aux cheveux noirs. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet Ichigo et pas lui?! Kurosaki était un esclave et lui le garde du corps du dirigeant de la famille Kuchiki! Alors pourquoi son maître ne lui faisait pas de tels compliments!?

_ Il faut le retrouver. Murmura Byakuya en regardant l'horizon. Qui sait, ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle énergie spirituelle, qui sait à qui il pourrait s'allier. Il ne faut pas qu'il rentre dans les rangs ennemis. Je le veux dans mon armée. Termina t-il en retournant sur leur pas au galop sur son cheval, un magnifique pur sang arabe de couleur alezane, à la crinière et la queue noire. Il rentraient au palais. Le clan Kuchiki était une branche de la famille impériale Genryusai. Il était en tête du clan, il était donc un haut membre de la famille royale.

Renji rongeait son frein lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire mais désirait plus que tout tué ce rouquin! Son maître voulait enrôler le roux dans son armée personnelle?

Oui par ce que chaque branche de la famille impériale a son armée. Le haut dignitaire choisit lui même ses soldat sans distinction de titre! Alors qu'ils soient de haute bourgeoisie ou au plus bat de l'échelle sociale cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'ils sachent se battre, même si les esclaves devaient se démener trois fois plus que les autres! Alors voilà pourquoi ichigo lui aussi pouvait rentrer dedans. Renji ne voulait pas de lui! Renji aimait Byakuya même si celui-ci était marié à la belle Hisana et qu'ils avaient une fille ensemble, Rukia, une petite fille qui avait maintenant trois ans.

Renji l'aimait et voir le magnifique brun se préoccuper d'un autre homme, un esclave qui plus est, lui faisait mal! Jamais, ou presque, Kuchiki-sama ne lui avait fait de compliment alors qu'il se démenait pour! Jamais il n'avait vus dans les yeux du noble autant d'étonnement et de stupéfaction qu'en voyant les traces laissées par Ichigo.

Il était jaloux. Oui. Terriblement jaloux!

Il soupira et caressa un instant l'encolure de sa monture gris pommelée qui hennit doucement sous la douce caresse. C'était un anglo arabe que son maître lui avait confié. Il l'adorait, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et il adorait se balader avec lui.

Mais hélas ses yeux s'assombrirent trop rapidement et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace.

Il voulait tuer ce rouquin et qui sait... Un accident est si vite arrivé! Surtout quand l'opposant ne coopère pas...

OoOoOoO

__ Kori no roku hyaku oku 3 mireniamu-doragon_! (*six centième sort de glace, les trois dragons millénaire) Cria Ichigo en faisant virevolter sa lame blanche, qui se nomme shirozaki, en l'air avant de la faire percuter quelques secondes le sol gelé d'où trois immenses dragons firent surface le suivant à la trace.

_ _Nyuhakushoku no hana 36 buredo_! (* la fleur opaline, trente six lame), Repris t-il haut et fort en signant de ses doigts, une couleur argentée brilla sur ses mains et il frappa ses dragons de glace avec. Les dragons blancs ouvrirent grand leur yeux et une couleur vert d'eau coula dans leur regard.

Ils attaquèrent sans distinction et le roux put s'enfuir, les laissant s'occuper de ses ennemis. Quelques minutes plus tard les dragons disparaissaient dans un nuage de neige, leur mission accomplie.

_ Kami-sama... Murmura Ichigo en caressant l'encolure de Mugetsu, quand est ce qu'ils vont arrêter de nous attaquer comme ça?

Il n'attendit bien évidemment aucune réponse mais il savait que son cheval l'écoutait, le reatsu de l'étalon vibrait et parfois entourait ses doigts, comme pour le soutenir. Cela fit sourire le rouquin qui lui fit augmenter l'allure.

_ Miaou!

_ Oh... Sourit encore plus ichigo en passant une main sous sa cape, il trouva la petite boule de poils pelotonné dans son yuakata contre ses abdos et il sourit en lui grattouillant les oreilles, faisant ronronner le chaton qui frotta sa petite tête sur les muscle du roux qui ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir, dieux qu'il était chatouilleux!

_ Toraneko (*tigré)... Chuchota t-il en passant sa grande main chaude sur le chaton qui ronronna de plus belle.

Le rouquin sourit et ramena sa main à la crinière de Mugetsu, remettant tout de même bien sa cape pour pas que le petit chat ne prenne froid.

Plusieurs heures défilèrent ainsi, Mugetsu ne s'arrêtant pas de galoper puisqu'ils avaient, grâce à quelques petites heures de repos, recharger leur reatsu à bloc! Le paysage était blanc gelé, aucune végétation ne montrait leur trait par terre, à part les arbres, le reste était enfuis sous la neige. On voyait des cerfs et des biches grignoter le sol à la recherche de ces quelques denrées, des lapins qui courraient à vive allure dans la neige fraîche et poudreuse avant de plonger dans leur terrier, narguant les renards des neiges qui repartaient le plus souvent la queue entre les jambes. Passant près d'un immense lac ou une cascade prenait fin, ichigo vit quelques ours bruns dans l'eau à pêcher ou autour à se battre pour de la nourriture. Il eu même le droit de voir une femelle remettre en place un mâle qui voulait du mal à ses bébés. Les oiseaux volaient bas dans le ciel et dansaient en groupe sur une musique imaginaire. Ichigo sourit. La nature, même avec ce mauvais temps, était belle.

….

_ _Jigoku no 66 akuma_! (* les soixante six démons des enfer) Gronda une voix rauque et grave! En talonnant la grande panthère blanche striée de noir aux yeux bleu turquoise de la taille d'un cheval.

Une explosion eu lieu dans une énorme clairière inondée par un soleil timide derrière des nuages gris d'où tombaient de gros flocons de neige.

Il y eu une onde de choc qui terrassa l'herbe au sol avant de l'arracher par endroit soulevant de gros morceaux de terre telle qu'un puits d'eau souterrain en fut ébranlée lâchant des geysers d'eau glaciale qui inonda quelque peu le terrain de combat.

_ _Rotto bango 1003 fenikkusu no tsubasa_! (*sort numéro 1003, les ailes du phoenix) Souffla Ichigo en croisant ses doigts ne laissant seulement que ses deux index en l'air et collés. Mugetsu galopant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sautant, feintant, glissant classement sur le champ de bataille. Deux tourbillons enflammés frappèrent l'endroit ou se trouvait son ennemi qui évita de justesse les flammes qui pourtant, laissèrent une brûlure le long de son torse.

_ Merde! Grogna t-il, s'empêchant d 'hurler de douleur, il ne laisserait pas passer la moindre faiblesse sur son visage.

Mais hélas le rouquin invoqua le double d'un être qui le fit, contre son grès, trembler d'effroi.

_ _Jigoku no mon no gadian 3 atama o motsu inu_! (* le gardien des portes de l'enfer, le chien à trois têtes). Un canidé géant fit son apparition, un chien à trois tête ornées de collier, collier dont les chaînes furent brisées par ichigo. _Sentosuperu wa kuranchi subete no akuma o kinshi_! (* les cents sorts interdits, croque les tous démon). Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et aboya et grogna comme jamais se lançant à une vitesse effarante, au vu de sa taille et de son poids, sur le bleuté qui ne put que fuir au plus vite. Il hurla d'énervement! Il ne faisait pour l'instant pas le poids contre ce genre d'invocation.

_ Plus vite Panthèra merde! Gueula t-il en donnant des coup de talon sur les flancs du félin qui pourtant était à sa vitesse maximale.

Le roux lui, de son côté, annula l'invocation du gardien et celui se dissipa rapidement en un nuage de fumée noire et rouge.

_ I-il faut que l'on se repose Mu'... Dit-il tout, essoufflé au même titre que son destrier qui tremblait quelque peu sur ses pattes mais qui se força à au moins trotter vers un abri.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils trouvèrent un refuge enfoncé dans la montagne. Un ancien terrier d'ours. Il était donc bien assez grand pour accueillir l'homme, sa monture et son minuscule petit chaton qui, depuis le combat, tremblait comme une feuille, n'osant sortir ne serait ce que le bout du museau du yukata de son maître.

_ Yare yare Toraneko... Murmura t-il en sortant le petit chat tigré noir et gris qui se débattait comme un beau diable, toute griffes dehors, pour retourner dans sa ''planque'', pas du tout rassurer. Faut pas avoir peur petit, il est partit le méchant! Gazouilla t-il presque pour mettre en confiance l'animal qui se détendit au fur et à mesure des paroles et caresses d'Ichigo qui pouffa en voyant le chaton s'endormir dans ses bras. Sûrement un surplus de sensation de forte! Il le posa doucement à terre, entre les pattes de Mugetsu qui s'était allonger, trop fatigué. Il fallait qu'il se repose un maximum.

_ Mu' Souffla le roux en caressant le chanfrein du cheval du bout des doigts. Je vais chercher à manger, si quelque chose arrive fait craquer ton reatsu.

L'animal acquiesça, ayant comprit ce que voulait dire son cavalier et se rendormit aussitôt sous le doux sourire du rouquin.

Celui-ci sortit un parchemin d'une sacoche et mordit dans son pouce ou du sang s'écoula et qui tomba sur le morceau de papier qui s'ouvrit. Il plongea sa main dedans et en sortit une arbalète de chasse ainsi que quelques flèches et sortis de la grotte. Il avança de quelques pas et se laissa tomber dans le vide sur quelques mètres avant de retomber gracieusement sur le sol, sa cape retombant sur son corps. Il grimpa en haut d'un arbre à quelques pas de lui et attendis. De toute façon il n'avait que ça à faire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il entendit un petit bruissement de feuilles et en geste précis et souple, arma son arbalète, visa et tira. La flèche atteignant son but du premier coup, il sauta au sol rapidement pour prendre son butin, un lapin, avant de remonter tout aussi vite sur son perchoir.

Deux heures plus tard il revint avec six lapins et deux oiseaux, qu'il dépluma et autre, les cuisant tous en même temps pour en faire de la viande séchée pour la route. Il était aussi aller remplir ses trois gourdes d'eau fraîche et il put enfin ''passer à table''. Toraneko se réveilla sous la bonne odeur de viande et s'incrusta dans le repas en piquant quelques bouts jusqu'à être totalement rassasié pour se rendormir sur les genoux de son maître qui regardait les étoiles scintillé dans le ciel noir.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens te chercher... Yuzu.

Yuzu était sa plus jeune sœur, la plus grande s'appelait Karin et était toujours au palais, elle aussi en tant qu'esclave.

Ichigo avait lui vingt deux ans et ses sœurs quinze et treize ans. Son père et sa mère étaient décédés sous une attaque de bandits dans les champs, les laissant orphelins et sans ressources.

_C'est à cet instant que la légende prit vie!_

NDA:

Alors alors? Cela vous a plut? Pas du tout? Un peu? 'Sais pas!

'Fin bref, ce n'est pas un sondage, j'attends juste une petite review pour avoir vos avis, suggestions mais aussi pour avoir vos avis moins positifs, après tout, c'est grâce à vous que l'on s'améliore un peu plus!

Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
